My Special Guy
by Siirin
Summary: Lucy's been sent to live with five dashing young men. The only thing is, she has to choose one of them by the end of the year to be her husband! Oh, things are bound to get interesting. But, who will sweep Lucy off her feet? Only time will tell.


**(Warning: I write in third-person view when I'm discussing myself. Don't like that? Too bad. :3) **

**Siirin's back, and with another fan-fiction in store for you all! Now, Siirin knows she's already juggling another fan-fiction, but Siirin just couldn't help it when she thought of this! Also, Siirin is doing this spontaneously. There was no planning out for future chapters, so Siirin is pretty much just making this up as she goes along. Although, Siirin ****_does _****have a pretty clear idea on how she wants it to end and everything, so she'll keep that in mind! ;)**

**There will be a poll on Siirin's profile where you can go to vote for the pairing of your choice! So remember to vote! :D**

**Disclaimer: Siirin doesn't own ****_anything _****except for the story-line! (Siirin is only doing this once)**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

_~ Chapter One ~ _

You want to know what's the worst part of living in, you know, one of those big, wealthy, strict families? The ones with all the restraints from the world outside, and the laws that make you feel like being held in unbreakable, iron chains? The arranged marriages.

Now, this doesn't _normally _happen in families like mine, but seeing as how I hit eighteen only three months ago, and the fact I've never really been _near _a man from outside my family paid a big part in this as well, but...now that "I've come of age" - as my father, Jude Heartfilia, says -, its "tradition" that I marry a man before I turn twenty-one.

But apparently I'm "lucky", because I've got the chance to actually _choose _who I marry out of a range of wealthy, successful and "dashing" young men. But of course, this comes at a price. For me to be able to choose, I don't simply look at a bunch of little pictures and choose what guy I want, oh no, I've got to go and _live _with them.

Yeah, that's right, LIVE with them! I can barely stand being around guys, let alone living in the same place as _GOD _knows how many! I swear every time I even _glance _at my father after having that long-ass conversation with him I feel like grabbing a pancake splattered in glue and hurling it at his face!

...Yeah, I know. Not the most creative attack pattern for my sweet, sweet revenge, but it's all I could think of.

* * *

The pit of my stomach burned with a mixture of anger, frustration and utter nervousness. The house before me was practically screaming my doom, which almost tricked me into turning around and bolting out of the massive silver gates behind me without a single care in the world. If _only _I could do that. Oh how happy I'd be. But my father would probably not stop until I was found and then throw me straight back. Why was my life so difficult at this potent moment in time?!

With a long sigh, I began walking forward, keeping my grip tight around the handle on my suitcase.

"LOOK OUT!" came a sudden voice. My head spun around to face the voice, but all of a sudden, I was on the ground, groaning in pain as a heavy, muscular body rested atop mine.

My eyes widened and I blushed faintly as I got a glance of the man atop me. He had dishevelled, pink hair that stuck out in all directions; muscles that made the inner-me drool; and sharp, onyx eyes that burned straight through me, which only made me blush twice as much.

"Ge-Get off me! Creep!" I screeched, almost throwing the asswipe off me. He landed with a _thud _next to me and I jumped up, dusting my dark, skinny-jeans and pink and white tank-top off and rid of the dust on it.

The man before me jumped up and fixed his un-buttoned jacket up by moving his shoulders. My eyes widened as I got a clear sight of him standing in front of me. His eyes were big, yet amazingly sexy, his hair - as I said before - was spiked and pointing out in all different directions; the jacket he wore was a midnight-black and didn't look like he fit him at all; his jeans were long and loose around his waist, giving me a slight revealing of his red, fiery under-garments. Oh and God, his muscles! Damn! Could they get any sexier!?

NO! Bad Lucy! You think boys are a pain in the ass! _Not _attractive! ...But, them muscles! NO!

"Who are you?" the man finally asked, snapping me out of my thoughts that were clouded with muscles. "What are you doing here?" His tone was stern and rather pissed. Jeez! What a grumpy ass!

I crossed my arms over my - as I thought - well-built chest. "I'm Lucy Heartfili-"

Before I could finish, the man placed his hands on my forearms and gave me an ear-to-ear grin as he gazed into my eyes. My blush only darkened at this. What did he think he was doing!? Had he not _heard _of personal space!?

"You're that chick, right?! The one who'll be livin' with us for a while! Oh yeah! The one that's s'posed to marry one of us! You don't really _look _like rich material..."

That last comment got me.

"Oh really? Might I add you have _pink _hair?"

He grit his teeth and clenched his fists tightly by his sides. "IT'S SALMON, LUIGI!"

Luigi!? Ohoho! This guy was begging for a kick to the nuts, he was! "You're asking for it!" I decided to yell at him. The two of us stood there glaring at each other before another voice was heard, this time, it was coming from over near the house.

"Oi, flame-freak! Are you seriously running away with the chicke-...who the heck is that?"

My eyes shot over to the speaker and I examined the raven-haired man standing there at the large double doors with his hands shoved into his pockets. He was leaning to one side and I could see his eyebrow raised in confusion as he stared at the two of us. But that's not the biggest thing that crossed my mind.

Natsu was this douche's name, 'ey? Well, he's off my list at the moment!

"What'd ya say, squinty-eyes!?" the pink-haired boy snapped back, turning his direction the approaching jet-black-haired man.

I noticed he was wearing similar clothes to the pinky, only his were outlined with an icy-blue while the pinky's were outlined with a red.

"Who are you?" he asked me with his fine eyebrow still raised in suspicion as he looked me up and down. And for the sake of his very existence, he _better _not be thinkin' dirty shit! But...I could slightly tell he wasn't by the downward lip twitch.

"Lucy Heartfilia," I answered, my brows furrowing at the two's rudeness.

"Ah yes, the girl who's going to be one of our potential wife, am I correct?"

I blushed faintly, gazed to the ground and gave him a single nod. The fact I had never been around men outside my family only made my shyness rise to a peak, but I was determined to prove to them that I could beat their asses into tomorrow if I had to! I wasn't going to show my terrified side! ...I hope.

"Well, I'm Gray Fullbuster," the raven-haired man introduced himself before gesturing to pinky - as I began calling him. "this dumbass right here is-"

"Natsu Dragneel!" he grinned, jabbing his thumb gently to his chest in an introduction to himself. I rose my head and smiled politely. Despite our first greeting, the guy seemed pretty nice. And that was besides the fact he landed on top of me and called me Luigi.

"The others are inside. C'mon, I'll introduce you." said Gray, gesturing his head towards the mansion in front of us. I followed him inside while being loudly pursued by Natsu.

The pink-haired boy flung an arm around my shoulder and I almost immediately blushed. Okay. An invasion of personal space again. I take back when I said he seemed nice. I know he wasn't doing anything particularly inconsiderate, but personal-space was a _big _thing to me. And it being invaded by some random guy I just met, made me want to give him a piece of my amazing attack by via grabbing a pancake covered in glue and slapping it against his tanned, grinning face.

"Hey, Luce," he said to me, grinning at me, exposing his perfectly white teeth. Luce? Now, that was a nickname I didn't particularly mind.

"W-What?" I muttered, frowning at him. I hoped the blush tinted on my cheeks wasn't _completely _visible to him, but by the smirks and glances from Gray, he had noticed.

"How 'bout I personally introduce ya to my cat, Happy! Wanna?" he asked me, opening his eyes to look at me.

I smiled before nervously squirming my way out of his arm. "Sure," I murmured out, rather confused about why he named his cat, _Happy_. But then again, the guy had pink hair. It seemed like it was kinda expected of him...

"Awesome!" he exclaimed with another grin and I flinched slightly.

"SALAMANDER! KEEP IT DOWN!" shouted a voice from within the household. Natsu and Gray winced at the yell and I realised it was someone I hadn't heard or met yet.

I noticed in particular that Natsu's winced and held his - of what seemed - sensitive ears. "TIN CAN, KEEP IT DOWN!" he roared back, just as loud before sprinting into the mansion doors. I stood there beside Gray and glanced to him with wide, confused eyes.

He noticed my confusion and looked to me and sighed, "Welcome to your - sort of - new home," he smirked down at me before opening the wide, coffee-brown covered door, revealing an expensive indoor area.

My jaw dropped lazily as I stepped in, Gray closing the door loudly behind me. I turned to him.

"Sorry," he apologised to me, "the door does that sometimes."

"Ah," I hummed and gazed around. The place was beautiful! It was more stunning than my home! The walls were clean and were made of what seemed incredibly expensive plastering. There was a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling, brightening up most of the area. The ground was white and polished so finely that they almost made a mirror image of myself.

"Fancy, eh?" Gray mumbled from my side. I turned to him and nodded once with a smile before turning back.

"Yes," I said to him, my voice cheery. I don't know why, but I instantly felt comfortable around this guy, until...

"KYA! WHY ARE YOU TAKING YOUR CLOTHES OFF!?" I screamed at him and scooted away quickly. He looked down at his black and blue boxers that were printed with small snowmen. He flailed his arms about the place as I averted my eyes with a dark blush on my cheeks.

"GAH!" he yelled and took off in search of his clothes.

"Hey Luce!" came Natsu's voice and I turned around, peeking through the crevices of my fingers. "C'mere!" he urged, gesturing from around the corner to follow him. I obeyed hesitantly and walked over to him. He grabbed my elbow and I squeaked as I got dragged into another, smaller room.

It looked like a mini lounge room. In the room there were three other boys. One had short, spiky blue hair that hung just below his ears. He had a black, swirly-like tattoo straight down his right eye. The second boy had thick, orange hair that sprung out in different directions. His eyes were shielded by blue-tinted glasses that shone in the luminescent light. The _third _guy appeared buff and overly serious. His hair was jet-black and went back reaching the bottom of his back. He had strange piercings through his nose and I shivered as he glared over at me.

Overall, they all looked like total freaks. And that's including Natsu and Gray.

"So, these dumbshits are-"

"So this is our new princess?" said the lion-maned man and he all of a suddenly picked me up in his arms bridal-style. He gazed down at me, his eyes full of passion.

"Ehh!" I squeaked and brought my index finger to my bottom lip as a blush tinted my cheeks. "C-Can you put me down, p-please?" I asked him, resisting the urge to punch him square in the nose.

"Whatever my princess wishes, will be done." with that said, he gently put me down and held out his hand. I took it, thinking he was just going to shake it. Boy was I wrong.

He planted a soft kiss on my knuckles, only making my blush darken. I shot back and pulled my hand with me, glaring at him - despite my blush.

Personal space, had been invaded yet again. Will I _ever _get a break?!

* * *

**Done! Siirin hopes you liked the chapter, and as soon as she gets the time, Siirin will read over it and get rid of her stupid mistakes, kay? Till then, can you all please excuse Siirin's mistakes? :3**

**Remember to vote on Siirin's profile and review~! :D c:**

**~ Siirin.**


End file.
